Black Knight
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Well I'm sure a one or two of you have read my 'Yutaka the perv' Fanfiction. Where that is mostly smut this will be more storyline. Sorry its been taking me so long to update, but I've realized my writing style is lacking and I'm seeking to improve, thus, it takes more time. So sit back and see how Minami reacts to Yutaka's new found pastime. There will be very little smut, sorry.
1. Its gotta start somewhere

Minami walked the street, nothing particularly interesting had happened that day. There was a hint at rain in the air. In an attempt to duck the bad weather she waltzed into a nearby coffee shop. She had actually heard good things about this place. She entered the establishment. It was a nice place, the lights dimmed to a comfortable status and the aura here was calming. She thought maybe she should consider making this her regular place. Immediately she found her way to a booth in the back.

The booths backs were back to back, the backs of which were pretty high in fact, even with Minami's height, you wouldn't be able to see more then the top of the back of her head. Soon the waitress came to her, wearing a rather cute maid outfit and requesting what the young stoic girl would like. Minami placed an order for a small coffee, she always prefered to keep things simple. She pulled out a book and slowly allowed herself to be engulfed within it.

"So what did you bring me here for." A somewhat familiar voice squeaked. Minami's head snapped up, the voice truly was one she had heard before, but not one she knew to heart. It was then it hit her, it was the voice of Yutaka's cousin Konata. The blue haired otaku, who, though two years Yutaka's senior, was approximately the same height. Minami wondered for a moment who she was talking to, some crush attempting to confess? Straining her ear, she listened.

"Well it's something about Yutaka, we... We did something with her that we felt maybe we shouldn't have. Considering your her cousin and our dear friend. We wanted to get it out in the open in hopes you don't have any harsh feelings about it." A voice that was definitely Kagami explained. Minami felt a slight panic.

At first Minami felt guilty for eavesdropping. But knowing someone had done something to Yutaka, she had to continue. She didn't care who they were, if they had hurt the innocent frail girl she'd tear them to shreds. But she needed more information, and so, straining her ear, she listened more intently than ever.

"Me and Tsukasa..." She paused, there was a small whimper, assumingly coming from Tsukasa. " Had sex with her." Kagami admitted in defeat. Minami was absolutely shocked, she felt a bitter hand grip her heart. The hair on the back of her neck pricked up as she lowered her book in terrified defeat. There are few things in the world she felt this deeply about. She loved Yutaka... And from what she could tell Yutaka loved her two... Right? So why would she pick someone else? Was she too formal? Did she not drop enough hints? Damn her shy nature!

"Ohhh... well thats allright... so have I." Answered Izumi, making Minami jump again. Yutaka slept with her own cousin? That wasn't the Yutaka Minami knew. It couldn't be. No no no.

"And from what I hear she gave Hiyori quite a ride two." Konata finished.

Minami couldn't possibly stand any more of this. That was the final straw. It was too much. Slamming her money down on the table she didn't even wait for her beverage or her bill. She just did not care. And who would in this situation. Angrily she stormed out of the restaurant, not caring for the scene she caused or the fact that as she left Kagami, Tsukasa and Konata were gaping wide eyed at her. She had spent every waking moment thinking of this girl only to find out she wasn't who she thought she was. It was horrible.

"Guy's." Konata muttered as she realised Minami had stormed out of the booth right behind theirs. "I think we fucked up."

Minami had finally made it back to her home. This couldn't be true, it wouldn't be true. She just had too make sure. Surely Yutaka was still the sweet innocent girl she had fallen for, surely she was still Yutaka. The frail innocent princess she had wanted to protect. Tears ran down Minami's cheeks as she crashed onto her bed. She hugged the largest pillow she had to her chest. Feelings of anguish and loss filled her chest. She just wanted to hold Yutaka to her chest and have her tell her everything was okay, they were lying, for whatever reason. It didn't matter but they were WRONG!

"P-p-p-please Yutaka." She whispered into the pillow. As she held the pillow tighter, she pictured Yutaka. Yutaka was the one she was holding, not the perverted whore they had described, but the sweet angelic Yutaka. The one that blushed at the thought of kissing, the one that could see the good in anyone, no matter how deep they had it hidden. Like she had done with Minami so long ago. That was the Yutaka she was holding in her arms. The thought calmed her sniffles and brought peace to her heart.

She softened her grip on the pillow. Making sure to still hold it close, picturing it was Yutaka she was holding to her chest. She leaned down and kissed the top of the pillow, pretending the innocent Yutaka had looked up at her, her eyes shining, and Minami had planted a simple soft kiss on her forehead.

"Oh Yutaka." She sighed as she forgot the rest of the world and dozed off, wrapped protectively in her pure and loving fantasy.

The next day Minami prepared herself to confront the small girl. To ask her about what she had heard. It was probably nothing, a misunderstanding. And once she proved that she would finally confess her love to Yutaka. For though the girl may not return her feelings, at least she would finally have closure. It was a lunchtime, not too long ago Yutaka had excused herself to the restroom. Minami had been waiting for this opportunity, she waited for a while, not wanting to draw suspicion, and soon took after her, her heart thundering in her breastless chest. Walking down the hallway she was very nearing the bathroom. One that, unknowing to her, housed a lust filled Patty and Yutaka.

She could hear the sounds coming from it, they were strained low moans, pants, and sounds of clothes moving around. She tried to ignore it, to play it off as something else. It couldn't be that, it just couldn't. She didn't want it to be. But all her dreams and fantasies were shattered as she entered, only to be greeted by low whine of someone calling out Yutaka's name. And with those huskily moaned syllables, Minami's heart was torn.

Minami could only stop and stare at the stall wide eyed. Her emotions building inside her. She couldn't stay here. She just couldn't. Backing out of the restroom she turned and ran. Out of the school building and as far as her long legs would carry her. When she finally came to a heaving stop she didn't recognise where she was. Tears dripped down her face and she was sobbing, which didn't help her in trying to catch her breath.

The skies darkened as if in sympathy to her own emotions. Distant thunder crackled as if in foreshadowing the rising storm inside the young girls heart. Today her innocence would die. She would no longer be the white knight as she was perceived. All she wanted to do was break, maim, destroy, and obliterate until the awful feelings bellowing inside her would go away. Little did she know, opportunity was knocking just around the corner. 


	2. Power Hungry

Minami, fueled by her anger and hatred, was not a force one would want to mess with. However the rest of the world was unaware of the fact. Storming down the street she searched for some form of relief to the anguish pouring out of her. She felt her insides boil as she entered the nearby alleyway, pushing over garbage cans and the like as she past. Not caring what she broke, just that she broke something.

"Hey dike!" Came a voice from ahead, a group of boys, most in hooded sweatshirts and smoking cigarettes. Now most girls would have turn, ran, but not Minami, maybe before, but not now. Glaring at them she walked straight up to the boy who had called her out, he had a scar on his cheek and a rather prominent amount of peachfuzz, the others backing away with smiles. Each making a bet as to who would back down first, smirking and laughing as they passed small amounts of money too and fro.

"Wanna fight?" He taunted, a smug grin plastered on his face, he swung his arms to either side of his body mockingly, leaning his face forward, as if no blow she landed could hurt him. The others made more room. Excitement building as it seemed the tall girl wasn't going to back down. Her fists clenched at his taunt, she felt her teeth clench and suddenly, she couldn't take it any more.

Minami wasted no time, the smug look on his face pissed her off to no end and she spit right in his ugly mug before swinging at his stupid grin. The boys head snapped to the side as he stumbled, obviously not expecting the powerful punch fueled by such hatred. His lip had split at the impact. Minami didn't stop to celebrate. She was seeing red. She pounded the back of his head in with her knuckles again and again until he was on his knees.

It was a completely one sided battle as she used her speed to keep him on the ground. He tried feebly to defend the back of his head with his hands but to no avail. He was bleeding out of his ear and he had bruises along his face. Minami didn't stop there, fueled by the cheers of the crowd she dug the heel of her shoe into him. Stomping him into the ground as blood seeped from his body and mixed with the dust and debris that littered the streets. She never even gave him a chance to fight back.

Finally when he was motionless she moved back. Surveying the gruesome scene she had created. He was bloody and groaning, his friends decided it would be best now to carry him away from the stoic demon who had just about killed him, each of them laughing at him for being so damn cocky, as if uncaring about his injuries. All left besides one. A hooded fellow with a cigarette in his mouth, his muck green eyes glinting with excitement. He was watching her, amused as she panted, the high of the adrenaline slowly coming down as her hands shook. She felt so... good. So powerful. So in control. She let loose a small smile as she threw her head back and basked in the feeling so new to her.

"That was really something." The hooded man voiced, clapping in applause to the display. Her smile immediately dissipated and she stared at him, death in her eyes, figuring he wanted a piece of her two she raised her fists, excited for another chance to break someones face. "Hold on hold on." He smiled, holding his hands out in defence as he backed away, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "I'm here to make you an offer." He spoke as he inhaled sharply from his cigarette.

Minami stopped, interested, she lowered her clenched fists. "I can see you liked what you did. You liked the way it made you feel right?" He asked, pushing her to say yes. Minami paused, she knew it to be true. She loved the feeling. Taking that guy down. Punching him over and over again until he bled. She'd do anything to do that again, and so, she nodded.

"Good, good, y'know I know of this little uh, under the rug fighting arena. And I want to be your manager." He explained in a hushed excited tone. "There are only two things that you need to remember, number one is is it's not just fist fights." He explained further. "There are also fights with weapons. Nothing like a gun or anything, just bats, knives, the occasional chainsaw brawl... alsoooo~ theres also no rule against killing each other." He finished with a cough.

Minami looked at him, her expression unmoving as she contemplated his offer. She could do this everyday if she took him up on it, but then... she could die. She kept her face void of all expression as she thought it over. Her stoic attitude seemed to unnerve the bargainer. Thinking maybe she was some sort of psycho path. But then he realised, that would only make her chances of surviving better.

"Here." He said finally, taking out a piece of paper and pencil from his hoodie pockets and writing digits down upon the crumpled piece of paper. "Call if your interested." He offered one last time, holding it out in wait as Minami quickly snatched it. Minami looked at it for a moment, but as she looked back up she could only see the back of the man as he walked away.

"Oh by the way." He called. "Just call me Victor." He called as he disappeared around the corner. Minami looked at the crumpled up piece of paper, at the time she noticed her knuckles were bloody and sore. She had been too into the fight to notice. She looked and stared at the pool of blood on the floor, and noticed her shoes also had splatters of the sticky red substance. She was going to need to clean up when she got home.

Not caring whether the man had lived or died was enough to see Minami was in a very dark place. Suddenly her mind didn't feel so clouded, she didn't feel upset or angry. Just powerful. She had always known she was strong, and had always been bashful about it, about being built anatomically like a boy, with no chest and slim well defined muscles. But now it all seemed to work in her favor.

She walked into her home, nearly having forgotten she skipped school she was surprised when she looked in the mirror and saw herself in her school uniform. She looked herself in the mirror, the way most people do when they've done something absolutely crazy and it felt absolutely natural. She starred the longest in her own bright blue eyes. They seemed even brighter, probably due to her mood. Every time she thought about the fight she felt a surge of newfound energy. She wanted to do it again, she HAD to do it again. She had to call Victor.

She found her way through the mansion like house to the phone, thankful her mother was out with friends for the day. She erased the message from the school, no doubt a call regarding her absence from her class. Pulling the paper out of her pocket she dialed the number, remaining as calm as humanly possible despite her thundering heart. It rang, once, twice, than a click. Minami's heart stopped.

"Mmmm hello?" called a males voice, slightly slurred.

"Hello, is this Victor?" She asked. Her stability feigning as she leaned against the wall.

"Why yes it is little lady!" He called rather cheerfully. "Oh ho ho is this the young lady who completely massacred the guy in the alley? This soon? You must really wanna fuck someones face up huh?"

She nodded, waiting for him to continue before she realised he couldn't understand the gesture through the phone. "Yes... My names Minami." She whispered. A bit ashamed of her previous action, but thankful he couldn't see her mistake.

He explained where to meet him the next day and when, that they'd sort out all the details then and he'd bring her to the next match.

Minami ended the conversation, smirking at the thought of fighting again. Maybe this time her opponent would be smarter, stronger. Maybe this time she could really have a fight.

Maybe this time she could finally quench her thirst for power.


	3. Bats and busted knee caps

**Here's a nice chapter full of angry violence. Enjoy.**

* * *

She walked up the rickety stairs to the old apartment. The place looked like the slums, well, they kinda were the slums. Never the less Minami was glad she didn't wear some upscale outfit. Instead she had worn a tight black tank top and loose baggy cargo pants. She usually didn't wear things like this. But she couldn't help but be drawn to the look since she found her darker side. Knocking on the door she listened, deadpan, to the shuffles stumbles and curses on the other side.

Finally a man opened the door, squinting at her in his hung over stupor. He smiled and beckoned her inside. She wanted to resign, being able to smell the booze, cigarettes, and other garbage from the porch. But she went inside anyway, knowing that this man was the key to her high.

He motioned for her to sit on the dusty old couch as he stood before her, flashing his salesman like smirk her way. "Now the up and coming match is in two days." He informed. His cheery demeanor having no effect on her stoic expression. "Guess the weapon of choice? Go on guess?" He paused, probably knowing she would remain silent. "Why you're exactly right! Its bats! No no no not the kind that fly out of caves at night but the ever so elegant hard wood baseball bats, key to what America calls it's favorite boring ass pastime... Aside from golf." He spoke with confidence. Like something you'd hear from a car salesman.

Without his hoodie Minami could see more of the man. He wore a stained grey t-shirt and faded baggy blue jeans. One of the most surprising aspects about him however was his wooden foot, she couldn't help but stare at it.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you it wasn't right to stare?" He asked, his voice fakingly offended. "I got that in a match myself when I was round your age." He explained. "I guess it's why I'm just a manager now." He whispered, a tad upset. "But that doesn't matter, what does matter is you. You have more talent than i've seen in years. Mmmmmm so refreshing." He finished, sniffing at the air with a sigh. "Now... Lets talk strategy."

Minami spent the next two hours learning the basics and drinking her first beers. She had declined at first, saying she wasn't a drinker, but he insisted, and she didn't wanna look like a pussy in front of her new manager. It tasted like piss, but after a while, she hardly noticed.

That was two days ago, now Minami stood in front of the run down abandoned building. She could hear the loud noises coming from inside, the cheering of men, see the lights from under the door. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder, reacting on instinct she turned and lifted her fist. But before she could land it the figure revealed itself to be Victor, her manager. "Hold it hold it." he ushered, holding his hands up in surrender.

Minami lowered her guard from her manager, he had a cigarette hanging from his lips and his smirk clearly plastered on his face. The guy was pretty easy going, for scum. He twisted his body, unzipping the long bag he carried over his shoulder and pulling out an old wooden bat. "You can use this for your match today." He offered.

Minami took the bat in her hand, weighing it. It would do. Victor lead her to the door, opening it for her, she had never seen anything like it. The people inside were the lowest kinds of people, the kind you saw walking down the street and switched sidewalks because they just felt wrong. Right now, they felt like her kind of people.

Most of them stood or sat on crates and coolers that she was sure held beer, she could really use one, but she shook the urge away, she had to keep her wits about her or she could end up with a bat in her skull. There was no ring, just a large circle that held no people and a thin coat of blood. She could feel the excitement running through her already, she couldn't wait for blood to fly.

There were no rules here, there was nothing keeping her safe other than her own strength, speed, and wit, and she was loving it. There was already a match going on, two men were brawling in the makeshift ring. She smiled, she could see the match was near won. She watched as the bat smashed against the mans head and sent him tumbling to the ground and scurrying away like an injured mut.

The man called pleadingly for mercy as he forfeited, It was obvious that the next blow might just kill him. She turned, losing interest immediately, either way the match was over. Victor lead her to a long crate seating 6 other men, she figured they were her competition by the bats they all held in their hands. There were a few things separating her from the men sitting beside her, aside from anatomy and the fact that her family was swimming in cash, she was the only one smiling.

Victor looked a little unnerved, but decided to wander amongst the crowd as he tried collecting bets. She heard the chime of the bell, signifying the end had come like a bell of death. A man walked to the middle of the ring, pulling a piece of paper out of the back pocket of his faded blue jeans. Minami didn't hear the first name he called, she honestly didn't care who it was either. But then she heard her name, Minami Iwasaki.

She stood, shocking a few as she did. They watched her, intrigued as she strolled into the center. Her bangs covering her bright blue eyes. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Victor, the man seemed disappointed as he looked at the meager amount of money in his hands. That was alright. They were all underestimating her. They would all see soon enough.

Next her eyes locked on her opponent, he was a head taller than her, his muscles were rippling in a disgusting way. It grossed Minami out when she looked at him. Why did guys always feel like they had to take off their shirts when they did anything physical? Girls lived without doing it, were they just weak against heat? Were they showing off? Minami scowled, secretly wishing he'd just put on a shirt. Finally the bell rang, interrupting her inner rant as the bat immediately swung towards her head.

She ducked, there was no way she was going to let the thing hit her. To allow such a thing could mean death. With a mighty swing she brought the bat hard upon his side. She heard the satisfying crack of his ribs beneath the rock hard crush of her bat. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" He screamed, the pain bringing him down on a knee.

The crowed cheered, they hadn't expected the feisty young girl to get a hit on the upscale brute. She heard whistles and chants, such things fueled her. Brought pride to her heart as they finally saw the damage she could do.

The man was on his feet, he was trembling ever so slightly as he held his side and swung half hazardously. There was no way he was underestimating her anymore. He swung in rapid succession as he chased her around the circle. She made sure to stay back from his swings, searching for an opening as she dodged the attacks.

Finally with a heavy grunt he brought his bat down upon her, she knew the swing was too fast for her to dodge as easily as the others. Using her own weapon she held it above her, effectively blocking the crushing blow that would have inevitably destroyed her. The successful block however came at a cost, the sheer force of the blow forcing her to her knees.

He smiled down at her as he brought swing after swing down on her bat. The bone crushing force brought shock wave after shock wave of pain to her hands. He stepped closer, within reaching distance of Minami's bat. He brought a hard smash on the very middle of Minami's bat, she heard a heart stopping break in her only defense and fear chilled her blood. It was now or never.

As he lifted his bat clear over his head for one final swing she took the opportunity and swung her nearly broken bat. It hit his leg with another satisfying snap, sending him immediately tumbling to the ground in pain. She didn't give him the chance to get up. She slammed the thing down on his chest, knocking the wind out of him and breaking bones. She repeated the action as she stood.

Again and again she did it. Blood flew and she felt her heart soar with it. Finally she stopped, lifting her body as the entire room stayed silent. Looking down at the man she kicked his limp body, she didn't need to check his pulse. He was obviously dead. The bell rang and cheers erupted throughout the room. Finally she had the thrill she was longing for.

* * *

**Authors note and such**

**I really get a thrill out of writing this. I always enjoy my light fluff, but a bit of animalistic violence is good two. tell me what you thought about it, I mean I like it, but if you didn't that's fine, just give me a reason why or I don't get any better. Peace and whatnot, live, love and prosper. All that pessimistic stuff.**


	4. Fat lip

Minami couldn't help but bask in the praise and admiration cascading around her. The rush was immense, she could feel the adrenaline still rushing through her veins. It was the most intense feeling she had ever experienced. The sweat and gruel now coating her body meant nothing when compared to the absolute rush she was getting.

Breathing heavily she sat back down upon the crate. Her eyes gleaming with an unknown luster as she tried her best to calm down and think. Her bat was near broken, the man had nearly bashed it in two. She looked it over and saw it splintering apart on the other side, there was no way she could use it.

Panic soon replaced her confidence. She was tired from the constant dodging, blocking, and swinging. Her hands were raw from the force of the handle on her palms. If she didn't do this smart, she was going to die here, of that there was no question.

The bell rang, she slowed her heart, watching the men enter the arena, taking opposite places in the ring... They would fight, and she would learn from their mistakes. It was the only way. She watched as the dance begun, each staying a distance from one another, with wide erratic swings. Stalking each other in a circle, each waiting for the other to move closer, to make a mistake.

Her keen hawk like eyes fluttered over the arena, picking up every move. Each subtle detail did not go unnoticed to her.

From the back Victor watched, the girl was scrawny as hell but damn... She was not one to mess with. Smoke filled his lungs as he watched her watch the fighters, her blue eyes glinting with determination. Then.. She cracked a smile. One of the wicked ones that always sent an awful chill up his spine and made him wanna vomit.

Watching the bats fly at one another Minami couldn't help but smile, she had what she needed. She could feel her strength and confidence return as the man fell. Spitting blood and teeth from his split mouth as he gave in, begging for forgiveness.

And just like that the match was over.

"Minami Iwasaki" The man called, beckoning her to the ring. She stood, her head clear as she observed her opponent, the man whom within a few seconds, would be trying to kill her. He was a little more built than the others in the ring, his head buzzed and his chin scruffy. He looked like this was his weekend hobby.

But perhaps the most unnerving thing about him was his serious stare. The way he looked at her. It dawned on her that unlike the others, he was not underestimating her. She readied her footing, the match was about to begin.

The bell rang, the only thing standing between her and the behemoth in front of her. Her mind raced as she charged straight at the monster. Taking him by surprise. She threw her bat to the side. Now buried within the confines of close proximity she punched, fast as her nimble hands possibly could.

Immediately she went for the ribs, a barrage of punches knocked the wind from his lungs and forced his metal bat to drop to the floor. Reacting as fast as he could he grabbed her, his bear like hands holding her arms to her side. He lifted her, probably with the inclination of throwing her to the ground.

Minami could see no other way out. Mentally preparing herself she slung her head forward, and in a massive feat of strength headbutted him, right on the nose, effectively breaking it beneath her skull. The man immediately dropped her, and went about holding his nose in agony as he bled.

Just like that she was free.

Though the blow to the skull had left Minami dazed, she recovered quickly. Like a flash she scrambled behind the man, and was then able to clamber atop his back. The crowd went wild, screaming and cheering, their fists pumping in the air with excitement. This was truly a fight to remember.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she squeezed, hoping she could strangle the life out of him. The man stumbled forward, surprised by the sudden weight on his back. He turned sharply, hoping she'd just fall off, but nearly fell over himself in the process.

He reached behind himself, tugging at her shirt, her hair, trying to pull her off. He could feel his air supply running out and was beginning to panic. He punched her, but with the angle, there was no way he could do much damage.

Minami took each punch, sure it hurt, but each blow was a small price to pay. She knew that if she could only hang on, it would all be over soon. The man was already slowing down. Encouraged by this small piece of knowledge she squeezed harder on his windpipe.

The man was crumbling, his breath was short. Desperately he tried in vain to pry the young girls arms off his throat. Unfortunately however her vice like grip would not budge. He only had one chance, charging like a madman he ran straight for the wall.

Panicking for air the man ran out of the arena. Straight towards the wall. Full speed he ran, turning last minute as he leapt toward it. Minami's slender body was bashed with a sickening thud against the wall. Crushed between the hard muscled back and the wall. To the mint haired fighter, it felt like being hit with a truck.

Though dazed and in immense pain Minami didn't once loosen her grip, the stakes were far too high for that. To allow this man to breath would give him license to kill her. The man was now crawling on his knees, desperation hit its peak as he searched for his one hope of survival. His iron bat.

Grasping it tightly with both hands he swung it over his shoulder, trying with all his might to kill her in one swing. Minami's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing in mid swing, immediately she let go. As a consequence, he was forced to suffer the blow. His lungs filled once more with air, but it was quickly expelled with a violent screech. Pain from the backlash forced him to drop the bat as he doubled over in pain.

Mind racing Minami dove for the bat. As he turned, she swung, hitting his head with a sharp twang.

He fell... His body motionless.

Just as did she, as the pain and exhaustion overcame her. Every blow from the battle, every move she made, could be felt full force now. In the aftermath lie the pain. Panting and sweating she lay, for but a few moments.

"Thats enough for today... I'll take you home." Victor whispered, lifting her arm over his shoulder as he carried her 'drunken buddy' style out of the arena. She tried helplessly to limp alongside him, but ended up being dragged. Like a dead carcass she allowed him to pull her to his car.

It was old, beaten, and dusty. The kind of car you'd see in the junkyard, only to be used as scrap metal. He set her in the back seat, closed the door and strolled to the front seat. There they both sat in silence. Minami tried her best to fight the blurred edges forcing their way into her eyes. All she could possibly comprehend at this point was that the car smelled like an old sock.

"Stay awake, I don't know where you live so you're gonna have to guide me." Victor ordered, lighting a cigarette. He glanced in the rear view mirror, their eyes met and his expression changed for softer. He had never seen her so weak, so... human... before.

"Y'know kid you had me worried there for a moment." He said, his tone much lighter than before as he flashed his con like smile at her. "Thought you were gonna get licked." He laughed as she started his car up, the engine giving a sad excuse for a rumble.

"Shoulda known better..." Minami joked halfheartedly, she enjoyed the way he talked. He was a bad guy sure, but he wasn't that bad. Her lips curled into a soft and simple smile, but quickly winced in pain. Her head turning to the side as she fought the urge to groan out.

"Heh, guess I shoulda... Theres a case of beer in the back." Victor informed. "Go on kid, you earned it." He encouraged with a smile. Minami smiled at the praise as she found the case under the seat and pulled out one of the lukewarm cans. Though it was warm, she drank heartily. Knowing it would numb her pain.

After what felt like hours Minami finally felt better, if not a little inebriated. They pulled up in front of her house and victor looked at her with absolute shock. "THIS is where you LIVE?!" He nearly shouted, eyes bulging out of his head as he looked the place over. Minami couldn't help but smile at his comical reaction.

"Yeah." She smugly added, holding her side as she slinked out of the car, only half of the case still remaining in her limp hand. Not wanting to waste it she figured she'd keep it under her bed. "Try to rob me and I'll kill you." She joked.

"I don't doubt that one bit." He replied honestly, giving her one last smile. "Anyway, I'll call you and tell you when the next match is. Get lots of rest, if you aren't ready I'm lowering your cut." He threatened halfheartedly as he drove off.

Slowly Minami entered the pearly white gates of her home, wincing at the extravagance of it all. Silently she wished her parents would be more simple. It was embarrassing to flash her money like that. Limping through the yard she opened the door, being immediately greeted by cherry.

She could do no more than offer him a simple pat on the head before limping up stairs to the bathroom. Where she looked herself in the mirror, surveying the damage. Her hair was messed to high hell, but that was fixable. Adorning her forehead was a rather large bruise, but honestly, she could easily hide it with her rather lengthy bangs.

Sliding off her shirt she observed her other injuries. Having slight medical experience she knew nothing was broken, however her body was peppered with bruises, including a large purple one stretching the entire length of her back. The only place she wouldn't be able to hide all these would be in P.E. as they changed. But she didn't care so much about that.

The only true problem would be her split bottom lip, she didn't know how she got it, each punch kind of blended together. Feeling as though there was nothing she could really do, she finished looking herself in the mirror, and trudged off to the tub, where she would wash the grime and blood off her.

She had killed tonight. But honestly... She didn't care.

* * *

Hey. Its been a while, Ive been working on a few things on and off over a time. But honestly I'm still a little sore. I'll just go as far as to say somebody kicked it. I am slowly sliding back on my feet and writing. But still it hurts like a mother. You know how it is. Reviews are very welcome, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
